


How The Piece Fits

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is Autistic, Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Dorks in Love, Fibro Cecil, Friendship, Gen, Native American Cecil, Native American Character(s), POCecil, Slice of Life, native american earl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For day three of Carlos week</p><p>Talking about how he fits in Night Vale</p>
            </blockquote>





	How The Piece Fits

Carlos winced and snatched the fork from Cecil’s hand, saving him from becoming electrocuted by their volatile toaster. “Cecil, ask me for help if you need it. Don’t use a metal fork, okay baby? You’ll get hurt.”

Cecil blinked and watched as the toaster started to eat the bread that had been stuck inside. “Oh! Clever and brave Carlos!” he chirped, turning to hug him. “Thank you for being so smart!”

“My absentminded love muffin,” Carlos teased.

***

His eyes widened in wonder as fire shot up from Earl’s pan and he laughed and clapped his hands together as the other smiled and shyly fixed his eyepatch. “Oh! Cooking is just like science!” he whispered.

“Do you think so?” Earl asked.

“Well you put things together and see how they react! And there’s lots of fire!” he said. “Clearly that makes it science.”

Earl hummed, smiling a little as he turned back to his cooking. “I like that.”

***

He sat in a chair outside of the prison, smiling as he leaned back and listened to Violet. “I suppose I can understand that you wanted to protect Dana,” he said, “but you must also understand that owning another person is wrong too.”

“Marcus owned a dragon as a pet,” Violet said.

“Marcus is rich and weird.”

“…true,” Violet consented with a slow nod.

***

“Okay now…make sure you hold on tight!” Carlos paused a moment and then lit the fuse, clapping his hands over his ears. A moment later there was a burst of fire and Janice and her chair started to shoot forward, propelled by the ten rockets attached to the back of her wheelchair. “Science!” he shouted.

“I love science!” Janice cheered just before her chair toppled over, laughing the entire time.

***

Steve waited a moment patiently, watching as Carlos started to toy with the dial he had just found. He gave him a few minutes before reaching out, placing a hand over Carlos’. “Carlos?”

“Oh!” Carlos blinked and looked back at him with a smile. “What were we talking about?” he asked. He listened as Steve resumed their conversation, focusing as best as he could.

***

“…Roger…”

Carlos looked up, blinking at Earl’s son. “Hm?” he asked.

The boy sighed, reverting back to sign language. *My name…*

“Oh!” Carlos perked up at this and signed with him. *You didn’t have to speak if you didn’t want to.*

*I wanted to. I like you. We all do.*

Carlos blushed.


End file.
